Trapped
by wakawaka22
Summary: When Sasuke is under Orochimaru's care, he discovers something about himself and his relationship with Konoha. Might be SasuNaru love eventually, or just friendship. Depends on feedback.


**Warning: not for those who have short attention spans! _Might_ be incredibly boring. Doesn't really go anywhere(yet). Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Trapped, that's what he was. Trapped between a rock and a hard place. It wasn't his fault. What he would like to do and what he was destined to do were two very different things. After all, wasn't the right way usually the hardest way? Or would being 'wrong' be harder because he would have to ignore what he thought was right? But then wouldn't the 'wrong' be in fact the 'right', for being the hardest choice?

Darn, all this thinking was causing a gigantuan headache. Damn Orochimaru and his 'Reflection Detentions'. He was an Uchiha! He was going to kill his brother some day, not get stuck in a damp, dark cell somewhere to 'reflect' on his actions like some small schoolboy. But damn, he had no idea Orochimaru was so strong. It wasn't like he really wanted to run away. Just wanted to test himself.

After all, what would happen even if he went back? No one would acknowledge him, he'd probably get executed by the Godaime for all his troubles. The only one probably willing to take him back was Naruto. Golden locks of hair and sky-blue eyes filled his mind. Honestly, where did the guy get such eyes? His smile, his annoying(but cute, in a way) banter with Sakura… No! He had to stop thinking about him, or he'd just sink lower into depression.

On second thought, Sakura might welcome him back. That is, if she hadn't found a new love interest, which in two long years is certainly unlikely, what with Lee always bugging her. Kakashi-sensei? Probably, but he'd be too disappointed in his student to do anything other than obey the Godaime's orders, which would probably be to kill him. Sighing, he realised he didn't really have many friends. His only real friend was probably Naruto. Dang, why couldn't he just forget about Naruto and get on with his life? His big cheesy smiles, shoulder-slapping, he seemed to carefree, so… _normal_. But the Sasuke knew better. The guy had a DEMON inside of him, for shinobi's sakes! How could he possibly be normal?

His touch was always warm, and Sasuke had caught himself staring at Naruto many times. The others had written it off as hatred or envy, even. But, he knew better. Mush as he disliked to admit it, even to himself, Sasuke had gradually started to fall for Naruto. He had no idea when it started. But what for? It was too late now. Ever since he'd been born, this path had been paved out for him. He was an Avenger. He was going to get revenge for his lost clan. Naruto be damned.

Sasuke inwardly sighed again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Also, lately, his self-pep talk about revenge and Avengers didn't seem to psyche him up anymore. His killed clan seemed far away and forgotten, almost like a dream in another lifetime.

Konoha and its shinobi, however, seemed to pull him back more than ever. Actually, to be honest, going back and living his old life didn't seem so bad anymore. He'd be happy. With Naruto.

Happy. Could he really settle for so little? One person? The thought made him shudder a little, he was the Uchiha clan's last heir(Itachi didn't count. After all, he was going to die soon. At his hands. Muahahaha.), he couldn't possibly feel satisfied with Naruto, Baka, annoying Naruto.

And yet, something deep inside told him he could.

All this reminiscing and wishing was getting him nowhere. He had made a choice, two years ago when he'd left Naruto lying unconscious at the valley of the end to go to Orochimaru. He was going to go through with this. Naruto was a forgotten dream, out of his reach. He'd better pull himself together. Right choice or not, he'd already made his. Uchihas were -_are_- not quitters.

But for now, while he was stuck in 'detention', he'd wish. And dream. He'd continue his destiny tomorrow. After all, you're only a quitter when you totally stop. He was just putting it on hold. He figured he deserved a break.

* * *

**Please Review! Working on chapter 2 now.**


End file.
